El Paraíso Puede Esperar
by Fly From Death
Summary: AU. Harrison Potter es un chico de 16 años que gracias a su inteligencia ya está en la Universidad. Es también muy tímido, extremadamente inseguro y le teme al cambio. Tom Riddle, su profesor, es el responsable de hacer que un inestable Harry se derrumbe por completo. Cuando Harry intenta suicidarse, empieza a desarrollarse una especial relación entre ellos. . {NOT MAGICAL, SLASH}
1. Chapter 1

**El Paraíso Puede Esperar**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan en el transcurso de esta historia pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary: AU. **Harrison Potter es un chico de 16 años que gracias a su inteligencia ya está en la Universidad. Aunque es academicamente excelente, es también muy tímido, extremadamente inseguro y le teme al cambio. Tom Riddle, su profesor, es el responsable de hacer que un inestable Harry se derrumbe por completo. Cuando Harry intenta suicidarse, Tom lo visita frecuentemente y es ahí donde empieza a desarrollarse una especial relación entre ellos. **{AU, NOT MAGICAL, SLASH, CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO, INTENTO DE SUICIDO}**

**Nota de la autora: **Como dice al final del resumen, esta historia es un universo alterno y no es mágica. Eventualmente contendrá _slash _(relaciones sexuales entre hombres), y contenido sexual explícito. Oh, y también intento de suicidio, pero ése no es explícito. Bueno, quedan advertidos.

**Eventos del Capítulo: 1 ocurridos a Harry son parcialmente basados en hechos reales.**

**Capítulo: 1**

—"¡Harry! ¡Vas a llegar tarde! ¡Trata de avanzar, amor!"

Oyendo el grito de su madre, Harry trató de apresurarse. Si no se iban ahora mismo, de seguro llegaría tarde.

Hacía una semana que había empezado la universidad y ayer se había desvelado practicando una presentación para el día de hoy, lo que le costaría una tardanza segura a su primera clase.

Harry miró el ya arrugado papel de su horario de clases, rogándole al cielo que por un milagro el profesor de Ciencias Sociales haya faltado hoy.

_Horario de Clases: Harrison James Potter_

_De Lunes a Jueves:_

_7:30am - 8:30am _— _Introducción a las Ciencias Sociales _— _Salón: AC 205_

_8:30am - 10:00am _— _Biología General _— _Salón: AC 309_

_10:00am - 11:00am _— _Hora Libre Universal_

_11:00am - 12:00pm — Inglés Intermedio — Salón: AC 306_

_12:00pm - 1:00pm — Pre-Cálculo — Salón: AC 120_

_1:00pm - 2:00pm — Libre_

_2:00pm - 3:30pm — Química General — Salón: AC 103_

_3:30pm - 4:30pm — Español Básico — Salón: AC 215_

Se había matriculado en un bachillerato en Ciencias en Biología con concentración en Microbiología. A sus 16 años ya estaba en la universidad, ya que sus excelentes notas lograron que se graduara temprano de escuela superior. Siempre fue un niño muy inteligente pero a la vez muy tímido, y sus padres tendían a subestimarlo por eso. Harry siempre ha tenido un interés natural por las ciencias, especialmente por la biología, cosa que a sus padres no les gustó mucho. James y Lily no sabían en que profesión se podría desempeñar su hijo con una educación en esa particular ciencia, ya que Harry era tan tímido que no había manera de que se convirtiera en doctor. Le sugirieron estudiar Ciencias de Cómputos, al fin y al cabo, para programar una computadora no tienes que interactuar mucho con nadie, y hasta lo puedes hacer en la comodidad de tu hogar. Y eso sin mencionar que era una profesión que se había puesto _a la moda, _por así decirlo, ya que las computadoras se han convertido en una necesidad del diario vivir; todo el mundo tiene una. La sugerencia solo sirvió para deprimir más a Harry, que solo quería seguir su pasión. Viendo el deteriorado estado de ánimo de su hijo, James y Lily consintieron que escogiera una profesión en el campo de la biología con la condición de que estudiara en la universidad más prestigiosa que el país tuviera para ofrecer. Tal vez ahí su personalidad cambiaría, lo que le daría más probabilidad de ser exitoso en su campo.

Harry bajó su cabeza, encorvado debido a la humillación que el sólo recuerdo le producía...

_**Flashback**_

_Dos semanas antes de que empezaran las clases empacó sus maletas y se dirigió al pueblo donde viviría por los siguientes cuatro años; ya que dicha universidad estaba bastante lejos de su casa, se iba a tener que hospedar._

_Al llegar a su hospedaje, se encontró con cinco muchachos más que estarían compartiendo la casa con él. Todos se presentaron, y parecían muy amables y respetuosos, dignos de la prestigiosa universidad en la que estudiarían._

_Su padre, James, se despidió dándole un beso en la frente y diciéndole lo orgulloso que se sentía de él. Luego se fue, dejando a Harry solo, con cuatro extraños muchachos, y un nudo en la garganta._

_Era increíble como ya sentía nostalgia y todavía no llevaba ni una hora en el lugar. Decidió que tal vez le vendría bien salir a conocer el pueblo y despejar la mente, pero terminó encerrado en su cuarto y sin hablarle a los demás, ya que no sabía como empezar una conversación con ellos._

_A las 10:00pm de ése mismo día, Harry se encontraba en el piso de la ducha de su cuarto, pensando en como iba a poder sobrevivir ahí cuatro años con lo solo y lo nostálgico que se sentía. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía defraudar a sus padres. Al fin y al cabo, algún día tenía que dejar su casa, ¿verdad? No podía vivir ahí para siempre..._

_Tres días más de tortura pasaron y Harry no podía más. No se podía acostumbrar al lugar. Punto. No había llamado a sus padres antes por miedo a la decepción que esto sin duda les causaría, pero ya no tenía opción._

—_"Hola?"_

—_"Hola, papá."_

—_"Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo te va en tu nueva casa? ¿Ya haz hecho amistad con los muchachos?" _

—_"Emm.. de eso te quería hablar, papá."_

—_"Harry..." dijo James con un tono de voz casi resignado. Como si se lo hubiera esperado. _

—_"No puedo papá, simplemente no puedo estar aquí." casi sollozó Harry. Ya no le importaba la vergüenza, solo quería salir de allí, ir a su casa. _

_James suspiró resignadamente y dijo: —"Te recogeré al medio día, Harry. Prepara tus cosas para entonces." Quizas lo dijo en un tono de voz mas frío del que realmente quería, porque Harry empezó a llorar y a pedirle perdón._

—_"Shhh, Harry. No pasa nada. No importa, de verdad. Hay muchas universidades cerca de casa a las que puedes ir, no pasa nada."_

—_"¿Estás se-seguro?" dijo Harry antes de sacudirse la nariz fuertemente._

—_"Claro que sí, Harry. No te preocupes, como te dije, prepara tus cosas, te voy a buscar al medio día. No te olvides que te amo, yo y tu madre, ambos te amamos mucho, Harry."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Harrison cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza tratando de liberarse del amargo recuerdo. Ya casi había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había decepcionado a sus padres. Primero, al ser tan tímido e incómodo en situaciones sociales que no tenía ni siquiera un amigo, y ni hablar de alguna novia. Segundo, al no ser tan extrovertido y carismático como su hermano mayor, Daniel, que recientemente se había graduado y ya era oficialmente abogado. Tercero, no haber estudiado en la universidad prestigiosa que sus padres querían...

Y lo peor de todo, es que ya Harry estaba en una etapa de su vida en la que ocurren muchos cambios. El sabía que su madre estaba decepcionada por que todavía no había traído una novia a la casa. ¿Es que acaso su madre no se da cuenta de que si el pudiera, lo haría? Si ni siquiera tenía amigos, ¿como iba a poder ser capaz de conseguirse una novia?

Y ni hablar del asunto de conseguirse un lugar propio…

Cada vez que pensaba en que quizás sus padres estén esperando que vaya considerando la posibilidad de tener ya un apartamento propio, su mente lo traía de vuelta a la vez en la que intentó vivir lejos de su familia, y un dolor en el pecho se apoderaba de él

Le avergonzaba decirlo en voz alta, pero la nostalgia no lo dejaba irse de su casa. Lo cual es patético, sí, pero es un hecho que no se puede negar.

No lo podía evitar. El cambio lo aterrorizaba. Ese era un defecto más para su ya larga lista.

El se veía a sí mismo como una especie de caja de Pandora, ésa de la que tanto cuentan las leyendas griegas. Cada vez que sus padres habrían la caja se encontraban con un desastre nuevo, una decepción nueva.

* * *

—"Hoy vamos a estar hablando un poco sobre la antropología física. Voy a dictar la definición para que la tengan por ahí..."

Todos los estudiantes inmediatamente sacaron sus libretas y lápices, dispuestos a copiar únicamente cuando eran indicados a hacerlo. Y después se preguntaban porqué no podían sacar más de 80% en los exámenes...

Harrison había llegado 10 minutos tarde a su primera clase, Introducción a las Ciencias Sociales, pero por suerte el profesor era comprensivo y pro-estudiante, sólo dándole una sonrisa amistosa a Harry cuando éste trató de excusarse por su tardanza.

—"La antropología física es una rama de la antropología que tiene como objeto de estudio las interacciones de procesos biológicos y sociales, y sus efectos sobre las razas humanas." _—_continuó el Profesor Medina

A Harry le estaba gustando el tema de hoy. Si iban a hablar de antropología física, eso significaba que hablarían de la evolución humana.

Como si el profesor le hubiera leído el pensamiento, dijo:

—"Estaremos tocando el tema de la evolución humana, jóvenes, hablaremos de nuestros antepasados y de sus características físicas y sus costumbres, pero vamos a tratar de concentrarnos en el aspecto cultural. Por ejemplo, las herramientas que construían, cuando aprendieron a manejar el fuego, etc, etc."

—"Primero que nada, déjenme aclararle un punto en el que al parecer, el 90% de la población del mundo cree cierto: No, los humanos _no_ evolucionamos del mono. El ser humano y el mono tienen un _antepasado en común._"

Harry ya sabía ésto, por supuesto, interesado como estaba en la biología. Pero al parecer sus compañeros estaban recibiendo el shock de su vida, por que la declaración del profesor trajo consigo muchas caras incrédulas.

El profesor continuó la clase y Harry tomaba notas ávidamente, tratando de copiar todo lo que decía el hombre al frente de él.

—"¿Quién me puede decir que plantea la Teoría de Selección Natural?"

Nadie alzó la mano. Harry sabía la respuesta, pero su desconfianza en sí mismo nunca le permitía contestar en un salón de clases.

Lamentablemente, al llegar tarde hoy, no le había quedado más remedio que sentarse en la única silla vacía, y ésta era la más cerca que estaba del profesor, por lo que no le sorprendió que, al no ver ningún voluntario, el profesor lo escogiera a él para responder la pregunta.

—"Emm.. Pl-Plantea que cada in-individuo adquiere nuevas características y las transmite," _—_el Profesor Medina asintió, animándole a continuar _—_ "de ésto no suceder, se produciría la aniquilación de su especie." _—_terminó de decir Harry, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no tartamudear.

—"Muy bien, señor Potter. ¡Excelente! ¿Supongo que ya estaba familiarizado con la antropología física? _—_preguntó el profesor por simple curiosidad.

—"La verdad no, señor. Estoy familiarizado en sí con la evolución, ya que mi campo es la biología." _—_le contestó Harry, tratando de que su sangre no fluyera a sus mejillas y orejas con tanta atención que estaba recibiendo.

—"Oh, ¡excelente! Pues tal parece que le va a ir muy bien el en quiz de antropología física que pienso dar esta semana, señor Potter." _—_dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

Justo cuando el profesor se volteó para escribir en la pizarra, oyó risas burlonas y un papel fue bruscamente arrojado en su cara. Al inspecionarlo, vió que en él estaban dibujados lo que parecía ser el Profesor Medina y él mismo, en una _muy_, _muy _obscena posición, y con una nubesita de diálogo arriba de la cabeza del profesor que decía: "Muy bien, señor Potter. ¡Excelente!"

* * *

A pesar de todo, el ánimo de Harrison subió un poco al pensar que la siguiente clase era Biología, su favorita.

Claro, el ya estaba considerablemente adelantado por todo lo que había leído antes de entrar a la Universidad, pero no le molestaba comenzar con lo básico, para beneficio de sus compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, eran solo estudiantes de primer año.

Una vez la Profesora Maldonado hubo empezado la clase, comenzó a hablar sobre los tipos de células.

—"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una célula eucariota y una procariota?"_ —_preguntó.

Silencio.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Nadie parecía querer contestar la pregunta. Entonces, muy lentamente, levantó su mano.

—"¿Sí, señor Potter?"

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—"Una de las diferencias más notorias entre una célula eucariota y una procariota, es que las eucariotas poseen un núcleo y las procariotas no." _—_dijo Harry sin tartamudear, después de todo, ésta era su pasión.

—"Eso es correcto. Y fíjense, jóvenes, como su compañero dijo que esa era _una _de las diferencias entre estos dos tipos de células. ¿Quién me puede decir otra?

Al parecer, al Harry romper el hielo siendo el primero en contestar, sus compañeros ya no se sentían tan cohibidos.

—"Las células procariotas poseen pared celular, pero las eucariotas no." _—_ contestó Keith Vélez. Harry lo miró y éste le ofreció una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Harry volteara su cabeza de vuelta a la pizarra con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al fin y al cabo, Harry no tenía amigos y no estaba acostumbrado a ninguna clase de atención de parte de los demás.

La clase continuo sin ningún contratiempo, y a pesar de su ansiedad social, Harry se obligó a hablar y a responder _todas _las preguntas que hacía la profesora, sintiéndo cada vez más confianza en sí mismo con cada respuesta correcta que obtenía. Pero eso fué hasta que notó las miradas despectivas de algunos de sus compañeros y la expresión ligeramente exasperada de la profesora cada vez que él levantaba la mano.

* * *

En su hora libre universal, Harry decidió que merendaría algo en la cafeteria de la Universidad. Después de todo, no había podido desayunar esta mañana, con la prisa que tenía de llegar temprano.

La cafeteria estaba llena, como es usual a las 10:00am. Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas con estudiantes charlando alegremente, comiendo y riendo con sus mejores amigos.

Harry decidió comer unas galletas _Knott's Raspberry Shortbread _con un jugo de frutas.

Buscó una de las últimas mesas, que sabía usualmente estaban vacías, y se sentó a comer tranquilamente.

Total y completamente solo.

* * *

—"Are you ready?" — dijo la profesora de Inglés Intermedio, Ms. Elba Luciano.

Hoy era el dichoso _Poetry Recital_ y Harry daría cualquier cosa por poder escapar de ahí en ese mismo momento.

_Por favor, por favor, que yo no sea el primero de la lista. _pensó Harry. Hasta estaba tentado a cruzar los dedos.

—"Let's see who will be the first one to recite a poem! Mmm.. okay, numer one is.. Anna Collazo!"

_Ahh, gracias al cielo! _Por lo menos una cosa buena le pasaba hoy.

Anna Collazo recitó muy bien su poema, articulando con sus manos y rostro perfectamente. Harry no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco ante tal presentación, pero trató de darse ánimos, diciéndose a sí mismo que se sabía su poema a la perfeción, lo cual era verdad. Lo único que tenía que hacer era controlar los nervios y _no _tartamudear.

Después de Anna, siguieron tres más, y sus presentaciones también fueron bastante decentes; la profesora no había emitido comentario alguno, simplemente asintiéndo y anotando.

—"Harrison Potter"

_Oh no, ese soy yo. _

_Okay, Harry, respira. Te sabes tu poema, todo saldrá bien._

—"Good morning. My name is Harrison James Potter and I will be reciting 'We Wear the Mask' by Paul Laurence Dunbar." — comenzó Harry, presentándose primero como lo requería la profesora. Había escogido ese poema especialmente porque le recordaba a sí mismo, a la máscara que se tenía que poner diariamente para enfrentar cada día, y cómo nadie sabía lo que se escondía detras de ella. Claro, el poema en realidad se trataba de la opresión a los afroamericanos en su lucha por la igualdad, pero Harry lo había interpretado a su manera.

"We wear the mask that grins and lies.

It hides our cheeks, and shades our eyes.

This debt we pay to human guile;

with torn and bleeding hearts we smile,

and mouth with myriad subtleties.

Why should the world be over wise,

in counting all our tears and sighs?

Nay, let them only see us, while

we wear the mask.

We smile, but Oh great Christ, our cries

to thee from tortured souls arise.

We sing, but Oh the clay is vile

beneath our feet, and long the mile;

But let the world dream otherwise,

we wear the mask!"

Se oyeron aplausos de parte de sus compañeros, como habían hecho con los otros que se habían presentado antes que él, y Harry sintió que sus orejas volvían a su temperatura normal, y que su nerviosismo se disipaba.

Estaba apunto de sentarse cuando la profesora, apoyando su quijada en la mano izquierda, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo:

—"I want the class to hear you recite it again, please"

Su pecho se llenó de algo parecido a orgullo. ¿A la profesora le había gustado tanto que le pedía que por favor lo recitara otra vez?

Tímidamente pregunto: _—_"May I ask why, professor?"

—"Because you did it too fast, we didn't quite catch what you were saying. Maybe it will be easier for you if you were reading it, instead of reciting it?"

Harry ya podía sentir su cara roja de verguenza, sus latidos acelerandose. ¿Cómo había podido creer que lo había hecho bien? Por qué tenía que ser tan socialmente torpe y estúpido y mediocre y...

Harrison lo recitó de nuevo, ésta vez más lento. Cuando terminó, no hubieron aplausos, sólo miradas incómodas y el comentario de la profesora cuando dijo:

—"Remember to recite slowly and clearly, every one! Do not rush it!"

Y pensar que se había acostado a las dos de la mañana practicando el estúpido poema. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto, meterse bajo las sábanas y no salir jamás.

* * *

Harry va de camino a su clase de Matemáticas pensando si este día podía ser peor. Cuando entra al salón ya todos estan acomodados en sus respectivos asientos y el Profesor Riddle está apunto de empezar su clase. Los ojos oscuros del profesor se fijan en él un momento antes de desviar la mirada indiferentemente y dejar pasar la tardanza de Harry. Harrison se estremece involuntariamente mientras toma asiento lo mas lejos de la pizarra posible. El Profesor Riddle puede ser un poco intimidante, a veces. Es un hombre apuesto en sus tempranos treinta, su piel es pálida, sus hombros anchos, de alta estatura y un cuerpo bien formado, pero no robusto. Hoy tiene el largo, lacio pelo oscuro amarrado perfectamente a la nuca, destacando sus casi aristocráticas facciones.

— "Muy bien jóvenes, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado en la clase pasada?"

_Estábamos buscando la inversa de una función. _pensó Harrison.

Silencio.

— "Seguramente alguien se acuerda dónde nos quedamos la última clase, de otra manera estaría yo perdiendo mi tiempo aquí." — siseó el Profesor Riddle, empezando ya a molestarse.

— "Funciones inversas." — dijo Harry _muy _bajito. La única persona en escucharlo fue la niña pelirroja de anteojos que se sienta a su lado. Y ella no dudó en repetirlo en voz alta.

— "Exactamente Señorita Walters. Muchas gracias. Por lo menos ya sé que hay alguien que sí presta atención a mi clase." —dijo el profesor, ofreciéndole a la joven una pequeña sonrisa,

aunque un poco forzada.

Amanda Walters se sonrojó levemente e inclinó la cabeza, lo que causó que sus anteojos se resbalaran un poco. Harrison puso sus brazos encima de su pupitre y suspiró enterrando la cabeza en ellos.

El profesor comenzó corrigiendo y discutiendo la asignación que había dado en la clase anterior. Harry fue uno de los pocos en haberla hecho perfectamente, ganándose una mirada aprobadora del profesor. En realidad, ésta era una de las clases más fáciles para él, además de Biología y Química. En el segundo semestre quizá sería un poco más retante. Se lamentaba que no hubiera podido comenzar su primer año de universidad con Cálculo, pero muchos estudiantes llegan con una educación mediocre, y arreglos especiales se tuvieron que hacer. Dichos arreglos determinaron añadir un curso introductorio, Pre-Cálculo, para que pudieran estar más preparados.

Mientras el profesor estaba a la mitad de la clase, tocaron la puerta. Harrison era el mas cerca que estaba así que...

—"¿Puede abrir la puerta, por favor, Señor Potter?"—dijo el profesor sin dejar de prestar atención al ejercicio que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra.

—"Cl-claro, profesor." —tartamudeo Harry. El Profesor Riddle rara vez se dirigía a él específicamente, siendo él tan tímido y por lo tanto reacio a participar en clase.

Al abrir la puerta Harry se encontró con una señora joven, con algunas libras de más, de piel y ojos oscuros, y de pelo castaño riso. Era la Profesora Alberdeston, del Departamento de Enfermería. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja pareció flaquear un instante al no ser el Profesor Riddle el que le abriera la puerta, pero la recuperó rápidamente.

—"Oh, ésta es la clase del Profesor Riddle, ¿cierto, jovencito? Solamente vine a entregarle esta pequeña merienda. Tuvimos algo así como una celebración en nuestro departamento, ya que el 90% de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso pasaron su primer examen de Resucitación Cardiopulmonar, y la facultad trajo algunos refrigerios. Pensé sería rudo de nuestra parte no ofrecerle al profesor, especialmente estando hoy tan cerca del Departamento de Enfermeria." — dijo la mujer alegremente, en sus manos sostenia un café caliente y un muffin.

— "Si, madam aquí es. Si usted desea se lo puedo entregar yo mismo." —ofreció Harry ya con las manos en el aire.

La Profesora Alberdeston pareció dudar un momento e inclinó su cabeza para tratar de ver por detrás de Harry, sin duda tratando de localizar al apuesto Profesor Riddle. Finalmente, reacia, aceptó la oferta de Harry y se fue un poco desilusionada.

Harry, con el café y el muffin en las manos, cerró la puerta torpemente y caminó hacia el profesor. Este vió a Harry e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—"Era la Profesora Alberdeston sin duda, ¿no es así, Harrison?" — Harry asintió — "Ah, ella _siempre _tan servicial." —dijo el Profesor Riddle, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

Harry le ofreció al hombre una pequeña sonrisa por su comentario, y el profesor se la devolvió.

Harry sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y una ola de nerviosismo recorrer todo su cuerpo ante la proximidad del apuesto y sonriente hombre, lo cual le hizo tropezarse con su propio pie, tirándole todo el café caliente encima al profesor.

Decir que el Profesor Riddle se veia enojado sería quedarse corto. El hombre estaba hecho una furia. El pecho sin duda se le estaba quemando por todo el café caliente y él trataba futilmente de atenuar la quemazón halando su camisa de vestir y separandola de su cuerpo repetidamente.

— "¡AHHHH, niño estúpido! ¿Es que acaso no puedes hacer nada bien, Harrison? ¿Entregar un simple café es una tarea demasiado complicada para tí, hmm? ¡Mira el desastre que hiciste!" — El Profesor Riddle tenía la cara totalmente roja de lo enojado de estaba. El hombre más valiente del mundo habría flaqueado ante tal visión.

Harry estaba boquiabierto. Quería decir tantas cosas pero ni una palabra parecía querer salir de su boca. Quería disculparse, decir que lo sentía mucho, que lo ayudaría a limpiar el desastre. Pero lo único que podía hacer era quedarse mirando la cara enfurecida y desaprobadora del profesor, y oír las risitas burlonas de sus compañeros. Se sintió estúpido, como el profesor había dicho, estúpido y totalmente humillado.

Cuando se empezaron a acumular lágrimas en sus ojos verdes y amenazaban con salir, Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Correr. Correr lejos de allí.

* * *

Por suerte, después de la clase de Pre-Cálculo, tenía una hora libre.

Eso era lo que pasaba por su mente cuando corría por los pasillos tratando a la vez de secarse sus lágrimas.

Todavía le quedaban dos clases, Química y Español, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que no podía imaginar asistir a ninguna de ellas. Con su suerte, seguramente otra cosa horrible y humillante le esperaría.

Sin importarle el material que pudieran dar en ambas clases, Harry salió de la universidad, dispuesto a caminar hasta su casa.

Le quedaba tan cerca, que en auto el viaje era de solo 5 minutos, pero caminar era otra historia.

Llegó a su casa sudoroso, dándole gracias al cielo por no haberse encontrado a nadie adentro, y subió a su cuarto.

Una vez ahí, se desvistió lentamente, dejando expuesta su pálida y perfecta piel, con la intención de tomar un baño.

Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, su mente reviviendo todos los momentos horribles de su vida, y olvidando los buenos.

Recordó la cara decepcionada de su padre cuando lo buscó aquél medio día en su hospedaje, cuando decidió abandonar la prestigiosa universidad que sus padres habían elegido para él.

Recordó lo orgullosa que estaba su madre al ver a Daniel graduándose con honores de la escuela de leyes, con su novia de la mano.

Recordó el dibujo obsceno y burlón hecho por sus compañeros de la clase de Ciencias Sociales.

Recordó la mirada exasperada de la profesora de Biología.

Recordó las miradas incómodas de sus compañeros de Inglés, al ser el único al que la profesora le haya pedido repetir la presentación.

Pero más que nada, recordó la cara y las palabras del Profesor Riddle cuando le derramó el café en la clase de Pre-Cálculo.

_"¡AHHHH, niño estúpido! ¿Es que acaso no puedes hacer nada bien, Harrison? ¿Entregar un simple café es una tarea demasiado complicada para tí, hmm? ¡Mira el desastre que hiciste!"_

_niño estúpido_

_estúpido_

En muy poco tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir otra vez, y la tristeza se hizo más profunda.

De pronto eso era todo lo que podía sentir, tristeza, penetrante y más dolorosa que cualquier herida física.

Recordó la bella navaja para rasurar que su padre guardaba en gavetero del baño, y un pensamiento innombrable que estaba bien enterrado en su ser, surgió de pronto y con fuerza a la parte delantera de su mente. Se levantó, salió de la ducha y abrió el gavetero. Cuando la encontró, se le quedó mirando atentamente, viendo su propio reflejo en ella y trazando con su dedo los bellos y complicados diseños que tenía el mango de la navaja.

La tristeza era insoportable, necesitaba desesperadamente algo con que diluir su dolor.

Con eso en mente, se dió la vuelta y volvió a la ducha, navaja en mano.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **_Quiero que tengan en mente la extrema inseguridad y baja autoestima de Harry. Su percepción de la realidad y la manera en la que interpreta las cosas depende mucho de eso. Su decisión puede parecer precipitada, pero sus problemas emocionales se remontan mucho atrás. Este capitulo solo cubrió un día común y corriente en su vida._

_Gracias por leer y perdonen posibles errores gramáticos o de narración. En el próximo capítulo habrá escenas desde el punto de vista de Tom Riddle, aunque no sé si sera igual de largo que este (que fue extremadamente largo para mis estándares)._

**-**Fly From Death

**PS. **_¿FanFiction me permitirá publicar escenas sexuales explícitas o tendré que subirlas a otra página?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo: 2**

Tom Riddle salía del baño de hombres de la facultad abotonando su recién cambiada camisa. Gracias al cielo el siempre traía ropa de repuesto, porque, ¿quién sabe? Cualquier cosa podía ocurrir.

Como hoy. Harrison Potter le había echado encima una taza de café caliente en frente de todo su salón de clase. Todavía estaba enojado, pero ya se estaba empezando a preguntar si no habría sido demaciado duro con el muchacho. Después de todo, Harrison no es como los demás, sino que es muy tímido para su propio bien, y a veces Tom lo encontraba hasta dulce, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Otro muchacho en su lugar lo habría insultado de vuelta por haberlo llamado estúpido. Quizás hasta se quejaría en la oficina principal por la falta de respeto de parte del profesor. Pero Harry solamente se había quedado ahí parado, mirándolo con los labios entre-abiertos y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se habian empezado a formar, mientras el resto de la clase reía burlonamente.

Tom tenía este molesto sentimiento de culpa desde que vió al chico salir corriendo del salón.

Sí, lo admitía. Se había pasado de la raya. Mañana le ofrecería a Harrison una disculpa en frente de sus compañeros y trataría de hacerlo sentir mejor. Aunque su reputación sufriera por ello.

Y lo habría hecho, si tan solo el joven Potter se hubiera presentado a clase. Tom estaba seguro que el muchacho todavía estaba avergonzado por el incidente y tenía miedo de enfrentarlo otra vez. Con eso en mente, Tom abrió la gaveta en su escritorio donde guardaba las tarjetas con la información de todos sus estudiantes, y eligió la que tenía el nombre, teléfono y _dirección_ de Harrison James Potter.

* * *

Un rayo de sol pasaba por la ventana hasta que una pálida mano cerró la cortina y el cuarto se sumió en una tenue iluminación otra vez. Harry se volvió a enterrar en sus sábanas, húmedas ya por sus lágrimas, y trató de volver a dormir.

_Un momento, ¡las cortinas de mi cuarto no están tan cerca de mí como para poderlas cerrar sin levantarme de mi cama!_

Este no era su cuarto. Abrió los ojos y todos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente, de golpe y sin piedad, abriéndole paso a la amarga realidad.

Su madre, al darse cuenta que estaba despierto, se avalanzó rapidamente hacía el, abrazándolo y besándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Por encima del hombro de su madre, Harry miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital.

Para comprobar sus temores, miró sus muñecas, y ciertamente ahí estaba.. un vendaje en su mano izquierda que empezaba desde su muñeca y terminaba casi llegando a su codo.

Hubo un choque de sentimientos encontrados en su mente. No sabía si sentirse _avergonzado_ por sus acciones, _furioso_ con aquellos que las provocaron, o _asombrado_ por el coraje que dichas acciones requirieron de su parte.

No recordaba en que momento lo encontraron ni cuando lo habían llevado al hospital, así que el corte debió haber sido muy profundo, si le causó caer inconsciente debido a la pérdida de sangre…

—"¡Ohh, gracias a Dios que ya despertaste y estás bien! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Harry?-" Su madre estaba casi sollozando "-¿Qué te hizo hacer esto, mi vida? Por favor, háblame."

Harry la miró intensamente, antes de apartar su mirada. De pronto sintió que las palabras de su madre ahuyentaban el enredo de emociones en su mente, dejando espacio sólo para la verguenza.

* * *

Daniel Potter no podia creer lo que había pasado.

Su padre lo acababa de llamar diciendole que su pequeño hermano…

Imposible.

Estaba en su apartamento con su novia Cecilia, cuando su padre lo llamó para contarle la terrible noticia. Cecilia se mostró consternada, pero aún así no lo acompañó al hospital. A veces le molestaba su superficialidad, pero evitaba pensar mucho en ello. Ya no era un adolescente, y no podía arriesgar así como así una relación seria.

De repente el cielo se había tornado solemnemente grisáceo, y el viento alborotaba su cabello violentamente al salir de su apartamento. Parecía que el clima se hubiera adaptado a los recientes eventos. Cómo si un sol brillante fuera una burla a la pena de su familia.

Al llegar a _Doctors' Center _se encontró con su padre, que iba en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraba hospitalizado Harry.

—"Llegaste pron-"

—"¿Cómo está Harry, papá? ¿Qué dicen los médicos?"

James suspiró pesadamente, el cansancio y la preocupación haciendo que su rostro parezca de una persona diez años mayor.

—"Dicen que estará bien, gracias a Dios. Eso sí, le recomendaron visitar un psicologo y guardar mucho reposo."

—"Pero, ¿por qué hizo algo así? ¿Es que acaso ustedes no lo vigilaban? ¡Algo muy grave tuvo que haberle pasado!"

—"¡Daniel, el no dió señal alguna de haberlo estando pasando mal! Se comportaba perfectamente normal. Quiero decir, tu sabes como es él. No le gusta salir mucho, y es más dedicado a sus estudios." — James pasó una mano por su cabello bruscamente —"Creeme, que si hubiera dado una sola señal, si hubiera dicho una sola palabra que nos hiciera pensar a mi o a Lily que él-"

Pero James no pudo terminar la oración ya que habían llegado a la habitación de Harry y Daniel había entrado rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces.

Lily estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Harry, que por lo visto había recién despertado.

Los ojos café claro de Daniel conectaron por un segundo con los verde brillante de Harry, el cual inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

Daniel se quedó paralizado observando a su hermano menor, sus ojos inchados (no había duda que había estado llorando cuando estaba inconsciente), su caótico cabello negro, el vendaje que le cubría gran parte de su antebrazo, su pálida piel…

Fue James el primero en reaccionar, al rápidamente acercarse a Harry, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

—"Harry.. Oh, Harry.." — murmuraba quebradamente James mientras besaba a Harry en la cabeza, en la frente, en la cara, y donde quiera que lo pudiera alcanzar.

Harry a su vez estaba mudo e inmóvil. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que despertó, y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

_La realidad es dura, triste y muy, muy cruel. Así que… ¿por qué enfrentarla?_

* * *

Horas mas tarde Tom Marvolo Riddle entraba por la puerta principal de _Doctors' Center_ y se disponía a preguntar en que cuarto estaba Harry James Potter. Al menos, si estaba en este hospital y no en el _Centro Médico_, eso quería decir que su condición no era tan grave.

_¡__Pero cómo se le ocurre al chico hacer algo así! _

Cuando, hace treinta minutos atrás, había llegado a la residencia de los Potter, jamás se habría imaginado encontrarse con una casa desierta y una amable vecina que rápidamente le contó lo poco que sabía.

Harrison había intentado terminar su vida.

No se permitía pensar en la última vez que vió al muchacho y en lo horrible que lo trató. La culpa se adueñaría de él.

Por que era, sin duda, su culpa. O al menos, había contribuido en parte a la horrible decisión que tomó Harry.

Esta no era normalmente su forma de pensar. El no era de preocuparse por las vidas de ninguno de sus jóvenes alumnos ni por ningún acto de debilidad que éstos cometieran. A decir verdad, si hubiera sido otro estudiante y otras circunstancias, le hubiera importado un bledo.

Pero Harry tenía algo especial, algo que había notado desde el primer día en que entró a su salón, pero no sabía con certeza que era ése algo exactamente.

Por lo que sabía, Harry no había logrado su cometido y seguía con vida.

Ahora más que nunca tenía que verlo, ofrecerle una disculpa, y más importante, descubrir que demonios es lo que tanto le atrae del muchacho.

Al llegar a la puerta indicada, dudó por un momento antes de tocar. Adentro parecía estar toda la familia de Harry. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacía él, excepto los verde brillante que le interesaban.

—"Buenas tardes, soy Tom Riddle, profesor de Pre-Cálculo de Harrison."

Después de estas palabras, Harry por fin levantó la mirada. El más cercano a él, que parecía ser el hermano de Harry, fue el primero en saludarlo. Luego James Potter, renuentemente separandose de su hijo menor, estiró una mano que el estrechó.

—"Profesor.. No nos esperabamos su visita.. ¿Cómo se enteró de la situación de Harry?" James lucía ojeroso y se le notaba que había estado llorando.

—"Sr. Potter, lamento haber venido de repente y sin avisar, pero hoy me tome la libertad de ir a su residencia porque" —dudó en mencionar lo de la disculpa que le quería pedir a Harry, no quería que tan pronto tuvieran una impresión negativa de él— "porque quería ver si a Harry le interesaría pasar a una clase de Matemática más avanzada y, por ende, más acuerdo a su intelecto. Allí su amable vecina me informó lo ocurrido y vine inmediatamente." Mintió fácilmente. Una buena mentira, considerando que el chico en verdad tenía cerebro para las Matemáticas.

—"Me va a disculpar, Sr. Riddle pero, ¿no sería más prudente de su parte hablar con Harry sobre esos asuntos en la Universidad, en vez de ir directamente a la casa de un alumno?"

Estaba a punto de responderle al malcriado infeliz cuando una voz, un poco ronca por el desuso, lo interrumpió.

—"Está bien papá. Me da gusto que el profesor se haya tomado la molestia de venir, me entusiasma la idea de una clase más avanzada. Pero… ¿usted seguirá siendo mi profesor, cierto?"

Y creyó ver genuino entusiasmo en las facciones del chico, antes de que James Potter, sorprendido pero frunciendo el ceño con aparente incredulidad, fijara su mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry, haciendo que éste inclinara su cabeza aparentemente avergonzado.

Eso le hizo hervir la sangre. ¡Já! Como si hubiera algo de que avergonzarse en ser superior en inteligencia a los demás.

Harry no tenía nada de que preocuparse, por supuesto que seguiría siendo su profesor. Aunque después de lo mal que lo trató, se preguntaba como el chico podia seguir queriendo que le diera clases.

* * *

Harry no podia creer que Tom Riddle estuviera aquí. Su precencia hizo que momentaneamente se olvidara de su estado, y del gran corte que tenía en su brazo.

Aunque el pequeño lapso de amnesia le duró hasta que se vió solo en la habitación con el profesor. Al parecer sus familiares decidieron darle un poco de privacidad, seguramente temiendo que su repentina desición de volver a hablar cambiara. Harry empezaba a sentirse cohibido y muy consciente de su caótico cabello.

El profesor pareció dudar un momento, antes de ignorar la silla a su lado y sentarse en la orilla de su cama.

Harry pensó que nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, exceptuando la vez que le echo café caliente encima, e inapropiadamente se quedó mirandolo con intensidad.

Su usual cola de caballo atada a la nuca estaba un poco suelta, haciendo de su comunmente cuidado estilo verse relajado. Vestía de traje como siempre, aunque esta vez sin corvata, haciéndolo ver más casual. Se preguntaba como debía sentirse enterrar su rostro en su elegante cuello y— _¡__¿Pero qué estaba pensando?!_

—"Harry… Quiero decirte el verdadero motivo por el que fui a buscarte a tu casa."

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **_Yuki Kagamin3, si te soy honesta, yo tampoco estoy pasando por mi mejor momento, este fic me ayuda mucho a sobrellevar mi vida diaria, pero bajo ningún motivo quiero transmitir el mensaje de que el suicidio es una solución. Gracias por tu review, y espero que las cosas te mejoren para bien. :) Si necesitas hablar con alguien o desahogarte, estoy aquí._

_Gracias a todos por leer, por sus reviews, por seguir mi historia y por ponerla en sus favoritos. Esta historia es muy personal para mi, y tenía dudas si debía publicarla en FanFiction o no, pero ver que está siendo aceptada me llena de mucha alegría. Pero q__uiero recordarles que aunque Tom no es un Señor Oscuro en esta historia, tampoco va a ser un santo. _

_Este no es uno de los mejores capítulos, no pasa mucho, pero en el próximo habrá mucha interacción entre Harry y Tom. ;)  
_

_¿Cuán frecuente creen que debería actualizar? ¿Prefieren capítulos largos o cortos? El capítulo pasado fue el doble de largo que este...  
_

-Fly From Death


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo: 3**

—"Harry… Quiero decirte el verdadero motivo por el que fui a buscarte a tu casa."

_Pero, ¿qué quería decir el profesor con 'el verdadero motivo'? ¿Es que acaso no había venido por lo de la clase avanzada?_

Harry decidió darle voz a sus pensamientos.

—"Emm, ¿a que se refiere profesor?" preguntó algo intimidado. Riddle se había inclinado hacia él, y ahora estaban más cerca que nunca. Escondió su brazo vendado debajo de las sábanas.

El profesor pareció dudar un momento, como si le fuera difícil decir lo que tenía en mente.

—"Te debo una disculpa, Harrison. Sé que mi comportamiento en la clase pasada fue inaceptable. Tu no lo hiciste apropósito, y estuvo fuera de lugar absolutamente todo lo que te dije. Te.. ruego-me-perdones."

No era una disculpa muy espectacular y el profesor pareció tener dificultad con la última oración, pero para Harry, que no se acordaba de la última vez que alguien le hubiera pedido una disculpa, el simple acto fue totalmente inesperado.

Sin duda, más tarde se avergonzaría de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Se echó a llorar.

No pudo evitarlo. No podía parar aunque quisiera.

A través de sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas podía ver que Tom Riddle lucía extremadamente alarmado por su reacción.

—"¿Harry? Harry, dije que lo siento. Perdón por comportarme de esa manera…" —Pero los sollozos de Harry aumentaban en intensidad.— "Shhh, ya, ya."

Harry se encontró de pronto rodeado por un par de fuertes brazos, y unos labios que besaban la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

Intentó no pensar en lo extraña o inapropiada que podía parecer la situación si sus padres entraran al cuarto en ese momento.

En vez de eso, se concentró en la cálida sensación que había brotado en su pecho mientras era abrazado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Enterró su rostro cómodamente en el cuello de Tom Riddle, recordando que momentos atrás se preguntó como se sentiría hacerlo, mientras que el profesor lo acercaba más a su cuerpo.

* * *

_¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?_

Se repetía esa pregunta una y otra vez en su mente mientras consolaba al chico.

El no era del tipo de personas tiernas ni sentimentales, así que ¿por qué estaba dispuesto a mimar a Harry de esa manera?

El cabello del chico, aunque aparentemente indomable, se sentía muy suave en la parte derecha de su rostro. Los sollozos de Harry estaban disminuyendo, y su respiración estaba poco a poco volviendo a su ritmo natural. Tomaba esto como una buena señal, como que Harry lo había perdonado. Una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda del joven de forma tranquilizante, mientras que utilizaba la otra para sostener a Harry cerca de su cuerpo.

—"¿Harry?"

—"¿Hmm?"

—"No puedo evitar hacerte esta pregunta. Lo que te hice… como te traté… ¿influyó de alguna manera en tu decisión?"

—"Emm… en realidad no quiero hablar de eso…"

—"Comprendo que es algo más complejo… y que yo no soy ningún psicólogo pero, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, Harry. Yo te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites."

Y de alguna extraña manera, lo decía muy enserio. Comprendió que Harry, al que ni siquiera llevaba más de dos semana de conocer, despertaba en él un instinto protector que no sabía explicar y que ignoraba poseía.

Sintió a Harry tensarse en sus brazos. Al parecer sus palabras hicieron que el chico volviera a la realidad y se diera cuenta de que estaba prácticamente acostado encima de su profesor. El rostro de Harry estaba totalmente ruborizado. Trató de separarse de Tom, sin duda creyendo que lo estaba molestando, pero Tom no tenía intención de separar a Harry de sí mismo.

Al ajustar al chico de una forma más cómoda arriba de él, el estomago de Harry rozó rápidamente su miembro, y la inesperada fricción causó una ligera oleada de placer que le recorrió desde la entrepierna hasta el pecho.

No podía negar que la sensación fue levemente alarmante, —nunca antes le había pasado con un miembro de su mismo sexo— pero al ver que Harry no había notado nada, decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo.

Notó que el chico trataba de esconderle el brazo vendado.

—"Sabes, no puedo entender como alguien tan inteligente como tu pudo hacer algo como esto." — No lo decía con malicia, sino con genuina curiosidad. Tomó el brazo vendado de Harry y lo inspeccionó. —"Es un acto de debilidad de tu parte. No lo vuelvas a hacer."

Tom creía estar siendo muy amable con Harry, al darle tan buen consejo. Especialmente cuando _él_ no le daba consejos a nadie. Por eso, la reacción de Harry lo dejó totalmente sorprendido. El chico tenía los puños apretados, aparentemente furioso.

—"Si tan débil le parezco, no entiendo porqué se molestó en venir… _profesor._ ¡Déjeme solo!"

Harry trató de separarse de él bruscamente, y siseó de dolor cuando se lastimó su brazo herido.

¿Porqué el chico tenía que ser tan terco? ¿No podia simplemente aceptar un consejo cuando se lo ofrecen?

Aunque pensándolo bien… quizás esas no fueron las mejores palabras. ¿Pero quién lo puede culpar? El no tiene ni la más remota experiencia en esto.

—"Harry... quizás esa no fue la manera mas adecuada de decírtelo…" — Tom tomó la barbilla del chico con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda lo rodeó por la cintura— "El punto es que puedes contar con mi ayuda, si algo o alguien te está molestando, quiero que me lo digas. Te prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para solucionar cualquier problema que tengas. No quiero verte en este estado, Harry. He notado que tu no eres como cualquier estudiante común. Tu inteligencia y personalidad me atraen, y quiero ayudarte a descubrir todo tu potencial."

¿Huh? ¿Tu inteligencia y personalidad me _atraen_? ¿Qué acababa de admitir?

Tom tomó el brazo izquierdo de Harry —que con esas palabras parecía haberse tranquilizado otra vez— y le depositó un delicado beso en la venda.

* * *

Ya dado de alta y solo en su cuarto, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la visita de su profesor al hospital.

Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente —_¿Por qué me ofrece su ayuda? ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí?_ _Nadie me ha demostrado tanta atención antes._— y sin embargo no le había hecho ninguna al hombre. Todo lo que había hecho era llorarle encima a su profesor y dejarse abrazar por él. Era como si Tom Riddle, con su sola presencia, lograra borrar todo pensamiento racional en la mente de Harry. Lo que era absurdo, Harrison ni siquiera era gay… ¿cierto?

La verdad nunca lo había pensado. Siempre había asumido que lo correcto era fijarse en chicas. Pero… ¿y si le gustaban los chicos? _O los hombres, como el Profesor Riddle. _Tan pronto el pensamiento cruzó su mente trató de alejarlo horrorizado. Ya le había dado bastantes decepciones a sus padres, de seguro no aguantarían una más, y tan grande. Por qué… sin duda, estaba mal lo que sentía, ¿verdad?

Harry enterró sus manos en su negro cabello y se dejó caer en su cama, frustrado. No era como si tuviera alguien con quién hablar de estas cosas. Jamás se atrevería a mencionarle nada de esto a ninguno de sus padres, y menos a su hermano. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Además, de seguro esto que creía sentir era algo pasajero. Sí, eso es. Esperaría a que se le pasara. Todavía tenía unos días de reposo antes de regresar a la Universidad. De seguro para entonces se aclararía su mente y dejaría de estar pensando en esas cosas.

Satisfecho con su solución al problema, Harry se envolvió en sus sábanas y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Pensó en como sus padres habían tratado hablar con él sobre lo sucedido, pero Harry simplemente no podía decirles nada. Toda la situación era muy embarazosa para él. No quería decirle a su familia lo miserable que era su vida. Que no tenía amigos, y que nadie lo quería. Harry deseaba que solo dejaran de hablar del asunto. Que lo olvidaran. Pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, y que le esperaba la tortura de tener que ir a un psicólogo.

Una hora más tarde, Harrison por fin se quedó dormido, y su último pensamiento fueron unos fuertes brazos rodeando su ligero cuerpo.

* * *

James, Lily y Daniel estaban en la sala de su acogedor hogar, sintiéndose impotentes y desesperados. Si Harry se rehusaba a hablar de su situación, ¿cómo lo iban a ayudar?

—"¿Creen que debimos ser más demandantes con él? ¡No podemos permitir que siga ocultándonos lo que le pasa!" —dijo James algo histérico. La verdad está situación lo estaba volviendo loco. Especialmente porque se sentía culpable al no haberle puesto más atención a Harry.

—"James, no creo que a la fuerza seamos capaz de resolver las cosas. Por más que nos duela, tenemos que aceptar que Harry no confía en nosotros." —la voz de Lily se quebró al final de la oración— "Harry tiene su primera cita con el psicólogo en unas semanas, quizás… quizás él sea capaz de ayudarnos."

—"Mamá tiene razón, no creo que Harry nos hubiese dicho algo a la fuerza. Pero… se que ya le pregunté esto antes a papá… pero tal vez tu, madre, hayas notado algo en el comportamiento de Harry? ¿Algún indicio de que lo estaba pasando mal en la escuela o algo—" Daniel paró de hablar al ver a su madre negar con la cabeza, consternada.

—"Yo… admito haber estado ocupada, quizás demasiado ocupada, con mi trabajo. Tu sabes cuán demandante puede llegar a ser mi profesión hijo, cuán exigentes pueden ser los horarios de nosotras las enfermeras… no es que esté buscando excusas… se que estuvo mal de mi parte descuidar a Harry… y no sabes como me arrepiento." —Lily había comenzado a llorar— "Pero de ahora en adelante voy a cuidar de él como es debido—"

—"Ya, mamá, no te alteres, por favor. _Tú _no lo hiciste apropósito." —La mirada que Daniel le envió a su padre hizo que éste suspirara miserablemente.

—"Daniel… se que tú me culpas por está tragedia—"

—"No, yo no te culpo. No creo que tu hayas sido el único factor que influyó en la decisión de Harry. Pero tú, que casi siempre trabajas en la casa, podías haberle prestado más atención. Quizás… quizás hubieses podido evitar lo que pasó."

Un pesado silencio siguió a esas palabras, y James, agobiado, hizo ademán de retirarse.

—"Espera, papá." —Daniel sonaba suplicante— "Discúlpame, no… no quise decir eso—"

—"Claro que sí quisiste, Daniel. Todos sabemos que tienes razón."

—"Papá…"

—"¡Por favor! No vamos a ganar nada discutiendo." —Lily se había secado las lágrimas, y ahora lucía determinada— "Los tres tenemos que mejorar. Los tres tenemos que demostrarle a Harry que puede confiar en nosotros, en su familia. Tenemos que hacerlo sentir querido. Te recuerdo, Daniel, que Harry no quiso hablar con _ninguno _de nosotros, así que el problema no es solo con James. Por favor hijo, tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca en esta situación."

—"Tienes toda la razón madre. Perdóname, papá."

James abrazó a su hijo mayor, y luego todos, todavía preocupados pero ahora determinados, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Esa noche Daniel no regresó a su apartamento con Cecilia.

* * *

_Unos ojos oscuros lo miraban con lujuria mientras unas suaves y delgadas manos acariciaban su pecho. Estaba completamente desnudo, y se comenzaba a preguntar como había llegado aquí y quién era ese misterioso hombre._

_Pero luego, una boca descendió hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, chuparlo y lamerlo, enviando torbellinos de placer por todo su cuerpo, despejando completamente su mente._

— "_Mmm. A-ah~"_

—"_¿Te gusta, Harry?" —la boca estaba cerca de su oreja. — "Dime como se siente." —La mano en su pecho bajaba lentamente hacía su entrepierna._

—"_S-se siente~ Ah! Ah!" —La mano había llegado a su destino y se había envuelto alrededor de su erecto miembro, pero sin moverse. — "Mu-y rico-mm." _

—"_Dime Harry, ¿que quieres que haga?"_

_Harry empezaba a sentirse frustrado. ¡Por qué no se movía esa condenada mano!_

—"_Quiero q-que muevas tu mano." Harry había tomado la mano del misterioso hombre con la intención de moverla de arriba hacía abajo por su ya desesperada hombría._

_El hombre misterioso rió, y continuó sus atenciones en el muchacho. Inclinó su cabeza con la intención de meter la punta del pene del chico en su cálida boca cuando…_

Ojos verdes dilatados se abrieron en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Harry gruñó suavemente. No había estado tan exitado en su vida, y su cuerpo pedía a gritos eyacular.

Rápidamente hizo a un lado sus sábanas y se bajó los pantalones de su pijama liberando a su ardiente miembro. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a masturbarse furiosamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando su espalda de puro placer.

_¡Ahhh! ¡Estaba tan cerca!_

Sofocando su grito en la almohada, Harry eyaculó explosivamente; los dedos de sus pies contrayéndose y semen cayendo en todo su torso.

Se tomó unos momentos para calmar su respiración, disfrutando de las corrientes de placer que recorrían su cuerpo a causa de la reciente masturbación, intencionalmente ignorando la persistente vocecita en su mente que reconocía al hombre misterioso de su sueño.

Alargó su brazo y tomo unas toallas _Kleenex _que habían en la gaveta de su mesita de noche, y se limpió lo mejor que pudo antes de caer rendido otra vez, exhausto.

* * *

Tom Riddle se encontraba incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Las palabras que le había dicho a Harry lo habían sorprendido hasta a él mismo. Nunca antes le había ofrecido ayuda a alguien sin esperar algo a cambio. Jamás.

Tenía que poner en orden su cabeza. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en estar cerca del muchacho? ¿Qué era lo que le atraía de él?

Bueno, ciertamente era más inteligente que muchos de los cabezas huecas a los que tenía la desdicha de darles clase. No era odioso ni superficial, como muchos jóvenes hoy en día. Era respetuoso, y amable. Se notaba que su ambiente familiar no era el mejor. Era un chico solitario, nunca lo había visto con amigos en la Universidad, siempre tenía ese aire de melancolía a su alrededor … y tenía unos magníficos ojos verdes y un cabello negro-medianoche que contrarrestaba perfectamente con su pálida piel.

_¿Pero que cursilerías estaba pensando?_

Vamos, Tom, concéntrate.

Es verdad que el chico era… atractivo. Guapo no sería la palabra correcta para describirlo, no. Si tenía que elegir una palabra sería… hermoso. Sí, esa era la descripción más apropiada.

Ahora que ya lo había admitido, tenía que pasar a la siguiente y más apremiante duda. Una que casi no se atrevía a preguntarse a sí mismo pero que había estado cruzando su mente varias veces.

¿Estaba de verdad, sexualmente atraído por Harrison?

El chico es mucho menor que él, _—_sin mencionar que es un _chico _y su _alumno—_ era impensable.

No, simplemente no. Harry era un niño bonito y nada más. El no podía estar sexualmente atraído por el muchacho, no. Era una locura.

¡Era _ilegal, _por todos los cielos! ¡Ahora recordaba que Harry es menor de edad! El chico se graduó antes de tiempo por sus excelentes notas, pero solo tiene dieciséis años.

Aunque, ¿cuándo las normas de la sociedad le han impedido tomar lo que quiere? Nunca.

Pero no, esto complicaba innecesariamente las cosas. Si de verdad le atraía de esa manera el chico _—_y no estaba admitiendo nada_— _podía poner en peligro su puesto en la Universidad. Hasta podían meterlo preso. No, una relación sexual con Harry podía causar muchos problemas.

Eso lo decidía todo. Su relación con el chico _—_por más hermoso que fuera_— _tenía que ser estrictamente profesional. Profesor y estudiante. No había necesidad de complicar las cosas.

Cielos, su mente era un caos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**_Como pueden ver, Tom está en la etapa de negación, jaja. Mil gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, y alertas. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y quiero decirles que he decidido actualizar una vez por semana._

_Si les gustó recuerden dejar un review diciéndolo. Me motivan a escribir y a continuar la historia. :)_

_**-Fly From Death**_

_**PS. **__Para los amantes del slash y de la pareja Harry/Voldemort les recomiendo una traducción que publiqué recientemente. Es un One Shot. La autora me permitió traducirlo al español. Se llama __**The Morning After. **_


End file.
